


Just Nice

by littlegloom (Goopi)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, No Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, italy's hair thing makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goopi/pseuds/littlegloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute people do the naughty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Nice

**Author's Note:**

> *Adds to the nonexsistent ItaSey smut tag :*

Italy settles himself between Seychelles's legs, gazing up at her with big doe eyes and a sweet, shy smile. Meanwhile, his hands creep under her dress and up her thighs with less innocent intent.

His fingers reach the apex of her thighs and wrap around them, thumbs kneading the soft skin and making her sigh, “Italy…”

“Feli.” Italy corrects her with that same soft smile, and she just nods, nervously fisting the skirt of her dress. Her honey eyes flit between him and her lap, back and forth, back and forth, before she finally works up the courage to peek up at him.

“F...Feli…” He thumbs lightly over her clothed core, and she stifles a whine.

“Feli!”

He leans over and sweetly kisses her panting mouth, but pulls away just as she begins to reciprocate.

Her flushed, confused face makes him giggle. “Ah, sorry. You're just so cute, mi bella!”

That seems to make her relax, the nervousness slowly dissipating from her joints as she shakes her head, loose pigtails flying about. “ Non, you're way cuter!”

“And you're always so nice, bella ...” He gets in her face again, lifting her chin with a gentle hand. His lidded eyes burn into hers, and she almost looks away, but, with a burst of courage, closes the distance between them, carding her fingers through his soft locks and making him gasp softly against her lips. Smiling, she takes the opportunity to thumb lightly over his cowlick while nibbling his lower lip between her teeth, reveling in the way he whines into her open mouth.

He pushes into her bodily until they both fall back onto the bed, Seychelles letting out a little grunt when the Italian’s weight hits her, but quickly forgets her discomfort when he pushes into her hand, purring like a cat. _Oh._ She strokes his head, tugging the little cowlick every so often and giggling softly at his responding shivers. ‘ What a strange place for an erogenous zone,’   she thinks fondly while Italy whimpers weakly and unconsciously grinds against her leg. When she twirls the strand around her finger and pulls, he _moans_ and it sends a shock down _down_ _down_.. .  

She wants to say something, but her words are caught in her throat. Her skin was on fire. She feels giddy. In a spur of the moment action, Seychelles fists the hair around his cowlick and firmly  _ pulls _ , catching the curl in her grip.

Italy makes a sound caught between a strangled cry and gasp, head cocking with the pull. “O-ouch! Wait- Sey-!”

Seychelles stares wide eyed, a little bewildered, but releases him. She blinks, then smiles, a small, coquettish grin that makes Italy narrow his eyes. That causes Seychelles to start giggling, covering her blushing face with her hands.

“I-I'm sorry!” She says, shyly peeking up at him through her fingers. “I can't help it. It's cause you're so cute.”

He pouts, sitting up and leaning his face against her bent knee. “No, you.”

“  _ Non _ , you.”

“ You .”

“Y-” She cuts off with a sharp gasp when Italy bends his head and bites into the skin of her knee. It barely hurts, and any remaining pain is forgotten as he runs his tongue across the mark as an apology. 

“N-not fair!” She whines, childishly crossing her arms under her chest. The action pushes her breasts up, and she rolls her eyes at his unabashed stare.  _ Unbelievable.  _ In all of his childishness, she forgets Italy is still a man, a rather cheeky one at that.

He hums and clicks his tongue, sitting on his heels.

“Ve, sorry! Ve, I'll make it better, promise!” Ah, she’d forgotten about his verbal tic until now. He flashes her a sunny thumbs up, then promptly turns his head to lay a volley of slow kisses down her inner thigh, sucking red marks into her dark skin. 

Despite her determination to keep up her pout, Seychelles’ head falls back into the pillow, arms uncrossing to wring her dress in her hands. She tries to stay still, but her hips keep squirming, little, breathy whimpers escaping her. It feels nice, so much so that she starts to feel herself fall into a funny little headspace…

Then he stops again.

Giving an annoyed growl, Seychelles opens her eyes to see Italy staring pensively at her dress. He catches her looking and laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah… can I-”

She’s bunching up her dress in her fists with barely concealed enthusiasm before he can finish his sentence. She hears him chirp happily above her, and flushes even harder. She would close her legs if he wasn't currently seated between them.

“These are so cute! Seychelles!” He beams down at her, tugging at the small bow on her white panties. They were nothing fancy, adorned with only the tiny bow and a small, lace trim, but he was acting  like she was wearing something out of one of France’s magazines!

“D-don't say things like that…” She mumbles, bringing one hand up to cover her heated face. “You're making me embarrassed-!” She yelps when he slides a hand underneath her panties, bringing her thighs together over his arm and glaring at him.

“Dummy! Doing things like that so suddenly…” 

Italy just cocks his head, feigning cluelessness. “Eh? You don't like this?” He inquires, running a finger over her opening. She lets out a shaky exhale and his coffee eyes go dark, smiling impishly. “Ve, but it's really wet… especially here- ahah…”

Seychelles tries to say something, to object to her body’s reactions, but it just breaks off into a pathetic whine when he- he  _ slides _ that finger in, watching her face all the while with an unreadable smile. She tries again, but it's hard to concentrate, and her voice is small and shaky.

“‘S… it's n-not my- mn- fault. Youu _ohhh-!_ ”

Italy giggles and coos at her as he slips a second finger in along with the first. It's surprisingly easy and incredibly exciting, feeling her contract and soak around his fingers. This is really fun. Ah, but as the digits go  _ come here  _ and she arches up off of the bed, another, better idea comes to mind. His curl twitches.

Seychelles feels him pull out of her and whines a little at the loss. She looks up in time to see him with his eyes closed and his fingers in his mouth, the ones he just had in- in-

Her mouth drops as his cheeks hollow and he moans softly. He opens his eyes slowly while pulling those fingers out of his mouth, and when those dark orbs meet hers she feels like she's been hit with an electric shock. Italy’s eyes are lidded, pupils blown, and even in the dark of the room she can see the erratic rise and fall of his shoulders. That wasn't all because of  _ her,  _ was it?

“Hey… do you want to do something else?” His normally cheerful voice has lowered a note, holding a lascivious cadence to it that she's never heard before.

Seychelles can only nod dumbly, opening and shutting her mouth like a fish while he smiles and leans forward, pushing her dress up some more to lay a kiss on her sternum, and go down, down,  _ down _ .

Oh god, he's not-

The first lick is over her panties, pulling a stuttering gasp out of her. 

 

Oh  _ god- please- _

 

She says his name so quiet she doesn't think he can hear, but he makes a pleased sound into her cunt and licks at her again.

Seychelles covers her eyes once again, turning her burning face into the pillow. She felt if she watched she may just burst into flames! She certainly felt hot enough, and the heat between her legs was molten.

Well…maybe a quick look wouldn't hurt. 

She allows herself a brief peak down, and squeaks. He is now laying flat with his soft face framed by her thighs. His brows are up, relaxed, and his head gently bobs with every lick, making heated sounds against her. One hand wraps around her leg to absently stroke her exposed stomach, the other just resting on her hip. His legs are bent and lazily swinging back and forth, like a child. She could almost laugh, then he sucks hard on her clit through the damp fabric and Seychelles just feels like she’s  _ falling _ .

“O-off.”

“Mm?” He pulls away enough to watch her reach down towards him.

“I- I want them off. Please.” She pushes her hips up the slightest bit and Italy eagerly takes care of the rest, making a giddy noise and sitting up just long enough to slide her panties down to her ankles. Then, he immediately settles back into position, lapping at her much wilder than before.

Seychelles grunts at the sudden intensity and trembles, forgetting her embarrassment long enough to lightly push her fingers into the Italian’s soft locks. She just pets him, but he pushes into her and hums happily, causing her to gasp and grip his hair in a loose fist.

Her legs fall open into a wide, quivering ‘M’ as he laps up her slit in even strokes. When he suddenly wraps his lips around her clit a  _ sucks  _ she nearly  _ yells _ , forgetting herself and pulling hard at his hair, shamelessly grinding into his face. His loud moan is muffled as she jerks her hips, sobbing broken phrases in both English and her native tongue. He might be saying something, perhaps making a flustered comment on how she is leaking like a faucet, but as of five minutes ago Seychelles’ mind is on a different plane.

“I-It… Feli- I- I'm really…” She babbles, but the words just aren't fitting together and she can only moan helplessly, hoping he gets the message.

Italy gives an excited moan, lustily gazing up at her through his eyelashes and licking a slow stripe up her twitching clit. 

“Hm? You're gonna cum? Are you?” He says between manic licks, pushing in two fingers and curling them to accompany his tongue. He looks absolutely thrilled when she chokes at the overstimulation.

Seychelles’ affirmation comes as a trembling, “I'm gonna, I'm gonna-  _ mmmmerde- _ ” Her eyes roll around in her skull as she arches, voice breaking into a crescendo of  _ oh- oh- _ , and she's right there, right there-

A stray tug at Italy’s twitching curl, completely by accident, sets off a chain reaction. He lets out something like a sobbing cry, and she falls over the edge with a sharp inhale, jackknifing against his frantically lapping mouth, thighs shutting over him like a vice. 

 

In her reverie her fists clench almost painfully in Italy’s hair, and it hurts but it feels  _ good but it hurts but it feels so so-  _

His orgasm catches him by surprise and he's ripping his face away to take in a stuttering breath, mindlessly rutting into the bed. He moans sweetly and tragically, eyes going wet with unshed pleasured tears-

Italy’s head falls to Seychelles’ bare stomach as he rides out his orgasm, the rapid rising and falling of her stomach slowing to a relaxed wave. The lower half of his face is sticky, but he stills snuggles into the soft skin. She doesn't seem to mind it either, lightly petting him as an apology for earlier. It feels nice, but he's still a little hypersensitive and shivers with every run of her short nails over his scalp.

Seychelles stares at the ceiling, watching the fan above whir. She was swiftly cooling down, but that also meant she was becoming increasingly aware of the stickiness between her legs. She was sure the man currently having a  _ siesta _ on top of her was in the same boat. She wanted to take a shower, but a nap seemed very good right now… 

Well.

  
When they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing I've ever written in my entire life


End file.
